


Homefront

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While a young man is away at war, his mother and fiance find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homefront

Homefront  
-By Drace Domino

“...do you think he’ll come back, Ms. Noon?” They were the first words spoken since the two women had watched the military truck roll off into the distance, taking with it the young man that meant the most to them. Even though they still stood there right before Ms. Noon’s house, and the dust had barely even settled from the truck’s tires, it had felt like an eternity since any noise had slipped into the air. The older woman between the two of them tightened her throat, and gave a slow, brave nod as she cast her gaze down to the younger woman with curly blonde hair.

“Of course, dear.” She responded, making her voice solid and secure and trying to hide any quivering of fear or uncertainty. She had to be strong for the sake of Jenny, because that’s what Cody would want. It was the least Ms. Noon could do for her son while he was off protecting the country, just as his father had before him. The older woman straightened her back and took a long, deep breath, moving to reach out for Jenny’s hand as she spoke up once more. “Let’s go inside, dear. It’s going to be cold out before too long.”

Jenny simply nodded, and while still wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes, took the hand of her future mother-in-law and started to walk along with her. The march back towards the house along the long country driveway was quiet; each woman moving side by side as their hands were locked and fingers intertwined. It was a time for both of them to think about what they had just witnessed; the smile of Cody as he got onto the military truck with his duffle bag over a shoulder and a bravery in his heart. He had hugged them both, promising to come back and marry Jenny and provide lots of grandkids for Ms. Noon, but all three of them knew that was never a guarantee. War was dangerous, and everyone knew someone that had suffered from a face that never came back from overseas. Though Cody had promised with all his heart to return to the two women, it was quite possibly the last time either one would ever see him. A loving mother, and a future wife, now resigned to a long few months of waiting.

But at least they had each other.

Ms. Noon was a kind older woman, and had been supportive of Jenny and Cody since the day the young man had brought her home when they were only fourteen. Through the years Ms. Noon had always been fond of her son’s choice of girlfriends, and had beamed with pride at every step in their young romance. Teenage dances soon turned into prom nights, and the two sitting around doing homework at her kitchen table evolved pretty quickly into them planning for their post high school life. Ms. Noon had even been there the night that Cody announced he was entering the service, so that when he returned he could provide a better life for Jenny and the children they’d eventually have.

Jenny was, for all intents and purposes, as important to Ms. Noon as her own son was. That thought continued to brew in her mind as the two slipped back inside the house, the older woman closing the door behind them and slipping the lock into place. Ms. Noon was a kind woman, and her body very fittingly matched her motherly personality. A full, large chest was inviting and warm to be hugged against, and her dark brown hair perfectly framed a kind face set with a few age lines and a pair of thin glasses that remained perched against her nose. Her hips were slightly large and her rear was curvy; the natural embraces of a woman that had put raising her son over hitting the gym. She wore it well. Jenny herself was a slimmer young woman, though her chest had the makings of matching Ms. Noon’s one day. A mop of curly blonde hair kept framed against bright and sunny features, though one could make the argument that she was at her prettiest when bent from the waist, showcasing a rump that was perfectly firm and sculpted. So tight that even Ms. Noon had caught herself glancing at it when Jenny came over to her place through the years; partly to amaze at it, and partly to feel a bit of envy.

Now that rump was seated at Ms. Noon’s dining room table, the girl’s hair hanging about her features and her expression a far cry from the girl’s usual bright smile. She was upset, she was worried, and there was nothing Ms. Noon could do to ever really strip away her heartache. The older woman simply moved a hand to press against Jenny’s shoulder as she stood behind her at the table. Her grip was warm and tender, and as she spoke up she accented her words by lifting her free hand and slowly combing her fingers down the back of the girl’s sweet blonde locks.

“Don’t cry, Jenny.” She whispered gently, motherly, even lovingly. “We’ll get through this together. I’m not going anywhere.”

And it brought Jenny more comfort in that evening than she would’ve ever suspected.

 

That comfort was well remembered by Jenny two months later, when things between herself and Ms. Noon took an unexpected turn. The two women had stayed true to their plan to be there for one another over those months; each one sharing every letter they received from Cody and always just a phone call away when the loneliness simply became too much for either of them to bear. It was one such night of obsessively watching the news about the ongoing conflict that Jenny had been unable to take anymore, and in a frenzy she had appeared at Ms. Noon’s doorstep, tears in her eyes and her heart trembling.

And in response, she received a loving hug in the warm embrace of Ms. Noon. Having someone overseas in combat situations was always difficult; every report and every drop of news was potentially the worst of their lives, and after so many long weeks of uncertainty something had finally broken within Jenny. The tiny blonde had pulled herself in against Ms. Noon that evening right there at the doorway, sobbing against her chest as her arms drew tight around the older woman’s figure. And in response, Ms. Noon simply kept her arms tight about the young woman as much as she was able, holding her close and content, protecting her against the cold from the open door. When Jenny stepped inside enough for them to close the door to the well-kept home, Ms. Noon’s matronly hand moved to secure the lock and deadbolt, keeping them inside. It was the last time the door would close behind the two women with their relationship as it was, for it wasn’t too long after that their lips came to meet.

Even after the events of that night, young Jenny wasn’t entirely sure how it happened. She remembered the warm touch of Ms. Noon’s thumb across her cheeks, sweeping away tears while the older woman whispered in soothing condolences to her. As the touch continued across her flesh the ache inside of her ebbed more and more, and with every sweetly whispered word she felt more safe pressed against the larger woman’s bust. There was a heavy intimacy in that moment; both women feeling raw and exposed as they worried about the most important man in their lives, and both of them completely vulnerable. Were they with anyone else it might have been easy to take advantage, but what transpired between them that night wasn’t just something that brought them both comfort, but started a new part of their relationship, one based in a deeper intimacy than they ever thought possible between them.

“...I just...I hate not knowi-” The last whisper of Jenny’s lips that was silenced halfway through, sealed by the warm kiss from Ms. Noon. The older woman’s dark brown locks bobbed around her features and shrouded their faces on both sides, and as Jenny reacted at first in surprise her body couldn’t help but continue pressing fondly against the older woman’s. There was a gentleness in the kiss, a kindness that not only reminded her of Cody but echoed deep inside of her as its own, vibrant passion. The older woman was fond of her son’s fiance, and was offering herself up in lieu of his comfort. While Cody was away, she would take care of Jenny...she would keep her warm, and keep her safe, and make sure she was always satisfied.

Jenny couldn’t help but kiss back, her lips parting and her arms sweeping up, moving around the older woman’s shoulders. As the two continued to slowly kiss the young girl leaned more and more into the older woman’s presence, swooning as Ms. Noon’s arms linked around her back, the same way in which Cody typically did. Soft pecks that merely bordered on an increase in intimacy soon became far deeper, and as lips parted the two women were finally able to taste each other across their tongues. With their eyes closed and their hearts racing both Jenny and Ms. Noon slowly gave in to their growing passions, and with every second that passed a new, soothing comfort seeped into their delicate frames.

It was guiltless; neither one feeling in that moment that Cody was being betrayed. After all, they were all of the same family, and if there was anyone Cody would trust with Jenny’s body and heart it would’ve been the woman that raised him all on her own after his father’s passing. And as Ms. Noon’s slender fingers swept up the back of Jenny’s shirt, feeling along her tender flesh and passing over the back strap of her bra, the shiver that ran down the younger woman’s body was enough to push them tighter together. Their kiss drew their tongues back and forth over each other and their breathing grew just a little faster, and they continued without even a second’s worth of questioning, regret, or hesitation. When their lips finally parted no words were spoken, but none were needed. As Ms. Noon lowered her hand to interlock her fingers with Jenny’s, the look in the older woman’s eyes conveyed everything that needed to be said. As they started to walk towards Ms. Noon’s bedroom, Jenny smiled for the first time in weeks. Even if Cody couldn’t be there with her, she had a fragment of his passion, found within his own mother’s desires.

When the two women crashed against the bed moments later, Jenny’s heart was still racing and she could feel a heavy burning in her nethers, a warm, wet heat that was slowly starting to ache. She was straddling Ms. Noon from the very beginning, her hands moving up to tug at the older woman’s dress shirt collar, so hard that the top bottom snapped free and was sent flying across the room. Their lips were rejoined and they were kissing in a hungry desire; Ms. Noon’s hands exploring Jenny’s young and beautiful body in between bouts of gripping her shaggy blonde locks, tugging and squeezing as that young mound rolled back and forth on her lap. As Jenny’s hands started to pull aside Ms. Noon’s blouse the older woman reciprocated by tugging at Jenny’s T-shirt, content for the moment to trace fingers over her young, flat belly and sending her back to arching in shuddering waves of bliss.

Before long shirts were discarded, and Jenny could feel the press of her breasts against Ms. Noon’s, which eclipsed hers in size and shape in a most splendid fashion. With their breasts pinned to each other both women looked into each other’s eyes, giggling for the first time in months over the sheer joy in the moment. Though Jenny had been crying moments before her eyes were now merely red instead of wet, and they were showing a glimmer of old brightness as she moved her hands down to Ms. Noon’s waist. The older woman was left gasping as she felt hands tugging at the belt of her slacks, and her cheeks darkened as she heard Jenny’s voice chirp up in typically joyful and sunny fashion.

“Let me make you smile, Ms. Noon!” She begged, licking her lips as she pulled free the belt. Ms. Noon didn’t resist; lifting her hips so the girl could yank them down and past her legs, exposing them to the air of her bedroom. Already she could feel teenage fingers pushing against her panties, spreading the warm moisture that had collected at the front and sending more heat throughout her. In response to Jenny’s simple and sweet request Ms. Noon could only smile, and smooth her fingers down the side of Jenny’s hair fondly as she whispered in gentle, sacred response.

“Call me Carolyn from now on, dear.” She whispered lovingly, and kissed her briefly at the corner of her lips. “And only if you let me do the same for you.” Their eyes met, and Jenny’s smile was delightful and happy; all the things that Carolyn had wanted to see on her face, and all the things Cody would be happy to witness.

It was only moments later that Jenny was lying on top of Carolyn, her body turned so that they could offer each other their sex. Jenny’s jeans were laying in a pile and her tight, young body was nude against Carolyn’s, their arms wrapped about each other as their legs spread, giving each other the first glance of their sex. While Jenny was shaven and smooth Carolyn had a neatly trimmed tuft of brown hair above her sex; a small patch that she kept well maintained for reasons she could scarcely remember anymore. It had been a painfully long time since anyone had seen her so intimately, but in that moment she couldn’t help but feel that all the years of sexless shaving had been worth it, if only to make a sweet impression on her son’s fiancee.

And without a single hesitation both women went to work. Carolyn savored the taste of young slit against her lips with a hungry lick and an instant purse of her lips, suckling greedily of the flavor of her future daughter in law. Meanwhile, Jenny teased and took her time for a little bit, kissing at Carolyn’s thighs in brief pecks and leaving the woman to shiver and tremble in response. Calling her by a name other than Ms. Noon was already new to her, and she was about to breach a new level of familiarity. As Ms. Noon slaved her own mouth against Jenny’s sweet folds the younger woman finally reciprocated, bringing her pink tongue against the woman’s hood and letting those blonde curls dance among her thighs.

Cody would’ve been proud to see what good care the two most important women in his life took when it came to making the other happy. Both Carolyn and Jenny were hungry and tireless in their affections, their tongues working against the other woman’s folds and greedily slurping up every trace of flavor they could. When one of them would moan at a higher pitch the other would read her body quickly; licking and teasing and kissing until that whimper turned into the noise of an orgasmic squeal. And there were many for both of them in that evening. Making love to Ms. Noon wasn’t all too unlike making love to Cody, Jenny had quickly decided. She had always enjoyed an intuitive experience with her boyfriend in the bedroom, and she soon realized it was much the same with the older woman that had birthed him. The same sweet touches, the same whimpers, and in a stunning realization she felt Carolyn’s teeth sink in against the tight flank of her rear, giving her a bite against her rump that was hard enough to leave teeth marks.

A teasing gesture that was almost identical to the one that Cody so often gave her after servicing her slit.

Kisses and licks soon turned into their bodies writhing against each other in a sweaty mess, their slits locked tight together and their hands joined to keep their momentum. As the scent in the room soon filled with their lust and their bodies grew fatigued and sweaty, they continued to push each other with their hearts racing faster and faster. Cody’s girlfriend back home was being well taken care of, treated to orgasm after orgasm just as she would have been if he were still home. And through it all, with every slap of their wet slits against each other, every bounce of Jenny’s smaller chest on top of the older woman’s impressive D-cups, their gaze remained locked and their kiss never too far away. When the final orgasm of the evening shook through Jenny’s body Carolyn was there to kiss her hard and deep in that instant, probing the younger womans’ mouth with her tongue and tasting her while she was at the height of pleasure. And when she came down from her bliss, sleep tugging at her eyes, Carolyn tugged her into her arms as she leaned back against sweat-marked sheets.

Jenny was sleeping not long after, and Carolyn held her close throughout. One hand danced idly through the locks of curly blonde hair, while the other had pulled around Jenny’s waist, holding their bodies nice and warm against each other. An idle turn of Carolyn’s head brought her close enough to kiss Jenny’s cheek, and she did so with a soft presence on her lips.

She’d keep Jenny safe and warm for Cody. And when he returned, he could have her back. It was the least a loving mother could do for her brave son.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
